


Two Hearts

by Lavete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family feelings, Gen, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov implayed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavete/pseuds/Lavete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers AU, where Sam is a detective in D.C. and he receives a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Wilson!” said Philips knocking on the doorpost “there is a hot chick asking for you”

Sam jumped from his partner desk where he had been half sitting, and threw a confused look to Bugatti, who in exchange shrugged his shoulders.  He followed Philips to the police lobby where the woman was waiting.

And indeed, there was a short brunet with long hair with red streaks. The girl seemed to be looking with curiosity at everything.  She smiled warmly when she turned her lovely face towards him, whatever tension he was feeling as a reaction immediately melted away. The girl walked to him and hugged him in a warm embrace, kissing his cheek while doing so. The cops and detectives immediately started to whistle at him.

“Hi,” she said softly. It has been two months since last he had seen her. Sure they shared the occasionally Facebook chats and that call in her birthday, but he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved knowing that she was sound and safe. “Hi,” he gave back and smiled at her.

“Is the coffee in this station as bad as I imagine it is?” she asked playfully, he beamed at her

“Why you ask?”

“Well, I was trying to bribe you into actually good coffee, my treat.”

“I never say no to actually good coffee, especially when is free” she smiled warmly again.

“Hey, Bugatti, I’m out for half an hour” The guys in the station whistled at him again. “Idiots” he mumbles under his breath.

 “So,” she said slowly twirling her frappe, it was a rather hot day, so she was forgiven for her election. Sam gave her his no-nonsense trademark look. “What is going on?”

She looked directly at him and gave him a sheepish smile. “Nothing wrong”

“Nothing wrong? You came all the way from New York and arrive without previous notice during work time. What it is?”

She sighed lightly. “I met this guy in a club”

“Keep going”

“And we start going out” He nodded giving her a not surprised look “Not that way. We get along really well and everything, but there was not physical attraction” she said whit an expression that clearly said she was thinking really well what her next words were going to be

“So one day I was at his apartment and he go out to talk to his landlord and I was looking around… ”he nodded encouraging her “I found this photograph of me”

“I don’t see anything weird here”

“The photo was when I was two years old or less and at the back there was my name with another last name. He caught me and was forced to confess that our meeting was not casual, he was actually looking for me, and he investigate me, and he was sure now, that I was the right girl”

“Ok, it turned out creepy”

“He said I was… am his twin sister” Sam couldn’t help but feel a little confused. “That we were separated as babies and he stayed at an orphanage while I was adopted”

“So he is your twin, and knew about you, even though you didn’t know about his existence”

“I don’t know, I freak out and leave right away”

 “Ok, that was a good decision”

“But I wanted to know, for sure. So, I returned the next day and his roommate agreed to let me in,” Sam couldn’t help but to give her a concerned look, one that he expected mirrored his father classic one “so, I stole some hair of his brush,” she put two Ziploc bags on the table with things that obviously were human hair samples, Sam give her a reproaching look.

“And his ID,” She said totally shameless. He looked between both things and then at her, raising and eyebrow. “I was wondering if you could pass it out on that DNA thing and confirm if we are a match and check on him as well, just to be sure.”

“You realized that it is not just to throw it to some forensic lab geek and past this in a computer, right? I have to fill forms and have an actual justification for me to do it. This is not like in the movies, or those crap police shows.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I just thought,” she said taking the bags from the tables looking quite embarrassed.  Sam put a big hand over hers “I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it, I just wanted to state how hard it was going to be.”

She looked at him with relief and gave him a happy smile while tears rimmed her eyes. “Yeah, I’m that cool, and you don’t want to mess up your eyeliner”

“Thanks”

“Don’t mention it. Really, don’t.” She smiled trying to compose herself a little bit.

They were standing awkwardly next to each other outside the coffee shop.

“Are you going to return to New York or do you wanna stay at my place?” she stared at him a little bit.

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” he said quickly, hugging her strongly.

“Are you sure your girlfriend won’t get mad?” she asked worriedly

 “I don’t have a girlfriend” he answered quickly getting aware immediately that he had fallen into a trap.

“I know, that is why I said it.” She smiled at him cheekily. He ignored the comment and gave her the keys, requesting a delicious meal when he arrived. She snorted as an answer like she could cook. He laughed joyfully and left after give her a kiss in the cheek.

“Wow man! Exactly half an hour. Damn, you are quick!” said Philips, Sam just hit the back of his head.

“She is my baby sister, you idiot.”

“That’s how they call it now?” asked Bugatti obviously don’t believe him.

“Yes. And they only bring trouble.”

 He sat in his office to think. He wondered for a second if he should call at his parents, at his mother at least to tell her. Wanda had been the most family attached of both of them and he knew that right now what she needed the most was her mom, but he didn’t want to betray her trust either. If she didn’t want to tell them just yet, he wouldn’t mess with that.

He still remembered the day that they bring her home. He had been just seven years old, but he remembered clearly. She was all big eyes and silly questions with a high pitched voice tone. ‘What is that? Where that goes? Why your skin color is different?’

 He had been mad at his parents for bringing this annoying child and not the dog he wanted. But he learned to love her. She followed him everywhere, easily getting inside his skin. He even got to the extension of hit the children that were bullying her for carrying her teddy bear everywhere. He also paid his friend to let her come with them when they hang out in the neighborhood. He would do anything for her. Even look for a brother that she didn’t even knew she had, and he was going to pretend that didn’t hurt him, just for her sake.

He pulled out the ID card, trying to look some resemblance in this gruff young man and his sister. Maybe it was the eyes, maybe the roundness of his upper lips or the tip of his nose. The boy looked like a petty criminal actually, wild, rebellious and insolent. Or maybe it was just that punk style of his. He finally looked at the information offered in the card and the name pulled him out a little bit.

Pietro.

He had heard that name before. His brow frown while forgotten memories of a childishly scared voice crying late at night and pronouncing that name as it was a mantra, filled his mind. The nightmares were the reason their adoptive father bought her the teddy bear.

“How are you going to call him, pumpkin?” He asked with his soft voice and bright blue eyes.

“Pietro,” she said immediately, without thinking. The teddy bear never get far away from her from that day on. It couldn’t be a coincidence. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the prickling of tears in his eyes. So he gets into action, sending the information via e-mail to De la Torre, their computer geek and striding to the forensic lab with the bags of hair.

The background check came first.

Maximoff, _Pietro_

_Date of birth: May 5, 1990_

_Status: Orphaned_

_Father: Maximoff, Django_

_Mother: Maximoff, Marya_

_Siblings: Maximoff, Wanda_

His breath high pitched there. At the contrary of him, Wanda was renamed after been adopted, so he didn’t know what her real last name was. He will have to check with his parents.

“So, who is she that get you so rattled off?” asked Bugatti casually, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I told you, my little sister”

“Yeah, right” Sam looked at him with a serious expression; he took his wallet out and searched an old photo. He extended it to Bugatti and turn to stare at the ceiling like it was going to give him all the answers.

He was barely aware of his partner studying the photo.

“She was adopted three years later than me; she was always following me everywhere. I still remember her baby smell and her deep five years old discussions” He took another deep breath “Now, she find out that she had another brother. A real one.  And I– I…“

He couldn’t keep talking. Tears were filling his eyes and he was barely aware that his lower lip was trembling. It was like she was taken away from him. That part of him that he loved the most. She was his sister, she couldn’t have… Now he was been childish. That she happens to have another family beside him, them, that didn’t mean that she was going to disappear on thin air. Right?

Bugatti put the photo back on top of the desk. “Do your parents know?”

“I doubt it” He shoved his hand inside his pants pockets. “You should tell them”

“I think it too, she needs the support right now, but, I don’t want to reveal a secret that is not mine”

“Yeah, I think that is you who need the support,” He said. Sam looked at him, mind in blank. Wanda was the most family attached, and yet it was him who was shaken at the idea of lost a member of it. The need of a hug from his mother made its way through his heart. He found himself crying on top of his desk a little later.

_“Sam,”_ a small girly voice said _, “Sam, you are never going to leave me, right?”_

_“Never,”_ he said valiantly in his twelve years old voice _“I am your older brother; you are always going to be by my side.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha had loved her children from the moment she first saw them. That would never change.

She still remembered the weight of her hand in on her own. She still could remind the sound of her tiny voice the first time she called her mama. Natasha had cried for two straight hours while trying to make house chores.  
  
She recalled, their friends warning words when she and Steve told them they wanted to adopt. They tried to stop them, convincing them to give their marriage some time as they had marry recently. When it was obvious, they continue with the plan they called them crazy. There it was not words after their first time they saw Sam, but she could see their judging faces. Natasha refused to call this people friends again.  
  
At the time that Wanda arrive, Sam was already in elementary school. Even tho, it was not their first time adopting; it was the most difficult. Sam had been a sweet boy, easy going and eager to please. Wanda in the other hand. She was afraid, or that was what Natasha thought. But now, now she understood  how difficult had been for her. Wanda was still a baby, and she had already lost so much. Her mother, her father and her brother.  
  
A twin brother.  
  
A brother she called in her sleep when she had just arrived.  
  
If them had known there were two, they would have adopted both. The adoption office mentioned nothing about a brother.  
  
They should have asked. She should have known.  
  
She could still remembered how frightened Wanda eyes had been during the first weeks. How much she attached herself to Steve at first and them at Sam. Natasha was a little hurt, but she knew while both her men were open and easy to get along with, she was more secluded and guarded. Instinctively the kid swinged for them.  
  
It had been a stormy night when Wanda had finally let her in. It was the anniversary of their second month and Steve had gone to a bussiness travel. She was half-sleep when she felt someone tugging her bedspread. Sam had stopped visit them during the night when he started school, so it surprised a little bit to found the small girl with huge round eyes looking at her.  
  
"Papa?" she had said. She was hugging the stuffed bear that Steve had gifted her two weeks before. She never left it far of her sight. Her hearth hurt a little remembering the name of the bear. Pietro.  
  
"He had to travel, baby. He is not here" Wanda had turned her face toward the floor, but Natasha had glimpse her eyes watering. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
Wanda looked at her and nodded. Natasha raised the bedsheets and helped the little girl over the bed.  
  
Natasha life changed the moment she met this incredible man called Steve Rogers. Their life changed when they meet a little boy with a beautiful smile with the name of Sam Wilson. It changed back again when little Wanda arrived to their home and filled everything with mirth and joy.  
  
They never thought on adopting again. But, she was sure that they just adopted a new boy.  
  
Now, their life changed again.  
  
They had just meet Pietro.  
  
Sassy, savy, loyal Pietro.

* * *

Steve still remembered the morning he arrived home and found all his family secluded in his room.  
  
They had just adopted little Wanda, and she had finally started to warm to them. It had been hard, but it had been more difficult to his wife. Wanda seemed reticent to trust her, and he knew that Natasha was starting to feel frustrated.  
  
But then, that morning. He was tired of the trip, he had been dreaming to get to his bed and sleep for twelve hours straight. But when he arrived he found that his side of the bed had been taken. Sam was coverless,  spraled over it, saliva drooling to one side. Natasha was on her side, holding their little girl who was grabbing her bed shirt with one hand and hugging fiercely her bear with the other.  
  
In that moment it didn't matter to him how tired he was, or how much his wished he could sleep. He wouldn't change that image for nothing in the world.  
  
Now, two years after his little girl had found that she had a twin brother, two years after his family had grown a little bit more. He had a new image to save in his chest of memories.  
His family all grown and loud. All sitted around the table passing food between each other. All smiling and laughing.  
  
He grabbed Natasha's hand, (His Natasha, he still couldn't believe that he had choosed him of all people) while looking at their three children. Sam still with his playful smile and his teasing eyes. Wanda with her rosy cheeks and her bright eyes and Pietro, Wanda's twin broher, with all his sassines and his wicked nature.  
  
He wouldn't change his family for anything in the world.  
  
_"Dad," she asked. Her voice starting to change from childish to mature "dad, would you ever love me? No matter what I do?"_  
  
_He huged her and kissed the top of her head._  
  
_"Ever pumpkin, for the rest of my life."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect that it will took me so much time to write the second chapter. But I am satisfied with it. Even if it was family directed, I didn't foresee how much feelings it would bring to me while writting it. I am not crying, this is rain falling in my face. 
> 
> One of the reasons for writting this, in this family way, is not only for the family chemistry that these characters have. Is also to impulse adoption.  
> I am not looking to form a family yet, but I think in adopting when I finally settle. It must be hard, to take someone (a stranger) under your charge, but there are so many children out there (not only babies) that are in need of a family that loves them and fill their necessities.  
> Even, if you cannot addopt for whatever reason, think in other ways you can help this children, by helping the orphanages with your money or your time. 
> 
> Volunteer.
> 
> Help your community.
> 
> Adopt (Even just a pet if you want)
> 
> Do something.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is not my first rodeo, it is my first publication in AO3 and in English, so be kind to me, please. This was not beta checked, just basic Grammarly tested.  
> (And left reviews :D )


End file.
